1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to classifying documents, and more particularly, to classifying documents independent of subject.
2. Background Information
The growth of enterprises and Internet accessible websites, referred to herein as “the Web” or Internet, has generated a huge amount of data, which are contained in documents, including call center data documents, blog data documents, and other such documents. Thus, text analytics has become an important research area with potentially great business potential. For instance, sentiment analysis can help a company understand customers' opinions about their products and services. However, since documents are often written by various people for different intended readers, applying one analysis to a collection documents may result in a distorted analysis result. Therefore, identifying document readership may ensure proper results for many text analysis tasks.